


Freedom

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: Series of outdoor (mostly) adventures, mainly between Mike and Eleven, although other characters will likely prop up.Prompts for this series accepted!Chapter 3:Follows immediately afterChapter 2."Us. Together forever." she wraps an arm around his waist, pressing herself against him tight. "That's all I ever want."





	1. Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Ran out of ideas for the main series. Wanted to re-do some scenes I've already written, decided to try out the idea of one-shots.  
> This was supposed to be a small scene inside a larger story, buut as always it grew to be it's own little thing.  
> Next (few?) chapter(s) will be direct followups to this one.

“Hey, uh, is the Chief here?”  
Mike questions the receptionist at the police station. He’d love to skip this part and go straight to the cabin, but he’d actually like to survive to see his next birthday, if he’s completely honest.

“Yes, he is. What’s the problem?” she responds, prolonging the Y in yes as if to wonder what the hell a middle-schooler would want Hopper for.

_Shit, Wheeler you absolute wasteoid. Of course she’s going to ask that – you’re in a **police** station._   
“Um, nothing’s _ wrong _ , I just uh… have some questions! Important ones, only he can answer.”  
_ Totally not suspicious, right? Good job Wheeler. Good bloody job. _

She hums, pondering over his words. “All-right, I’ll go ask him but he’s probably really busy, you know?”

He nods his head enthusiastically. “Yes, I understand. Thank you.”

His left foot begins subconsciously bouncing in anticipation. Flo is probably gone for no longer than fifteen seconds, but to Mike it may as well  be fifteen minutes  before she returns.

“All-right kid, I’m not sure what drugs you’ve been feeding him, but he says to send you straight in.”

Mike practically jumps out of his skin, rushing a “Thank you!” as he nearly runs past.  He knocks on Hopper’s door, louder than what was probably necessary.

“Get in here, Wheeler.”

 **Gulp.** _This is suicidal. Turn back you moron._  
Despite his thoughts, he opens the door, stepping into Hopper’s office before closing the door behind himself.

“Let me guess, you want to go see El.”  
_What else would you be here for?_

“Um, well, yes, but I wanted to have a word with you first, sir.”

His eyebrow raises. “Oh?”

_ Christ, here we go. Please don’t kill me, Chief.  
_ “I’ve been thinking about the cover story for El,  and well, I realised something, so I want your opinions on it.”

_ Here we go. _   
“Yeah? What did you ‘realise’, kid?”

“I know Doc. Owens said she should lay low for a year,” he notices Hopper lean back as if already annoyed. “but, here me out, please.”

“Go on.” he says in a moaning fashion. Definitely annoyed.

“So the idea is that she’s your daughter, you didn’t know about her until recent, and now you’re home schooling her with help from me and a few others until next year because it’s easier to deal with.”

“Yeah?” he questions, wondering where this is supposed to be going.

“Well, I was thinking, won’t it seem a bit odd if she’s never really been anywhere until starting school next year? Like, aren’t people going to question why they’ve never seen her outside for the entire year?”

_ Of course, he wants to take her out places.  Although, gotta admit, he  **might** have a point here. _   
“Kid, it’s more to do with the lab and all. Yeah they’re shut down but that doesn’t stop anyone who still wants to find her from going rogue. The year is to let those kind of people give up, hopefully.”

_ You should’ve expected this, Wheeler. Why are you even trying to fight this? _   
“I understand, sir. But nobody saw her other than Doc. Owens, right? And the CCTV footage got destroyed?”

“Yeah, but-” Mike cuts him off, which he’s sure he’ll regret, but his eagerness overtakes any concern.

“And she’s grown quite a bit since you’ve had her; hair being the most obvious thing. I don’t think the _bad men_ would recognise her unless they’re in our faces. We’ll be careful, of course, we won’t draw attention to ourselves. I doubt we’d go anywhere crowded much anyway. Anyone looking for her would stand out like a saw thumb.”

_ Jesus, this kid’s  **really** been thinking this through. I can’t believe it but he’s actually making some good point here. _

“Kid, as much as I hate to admit it, you’ve brought some good points to the table. I admire, you, Wheeler. I really do, but I just don’t think it’s worth the risk.”

_ Di-did he just complement me? Holy Christ on a crutch!  
_ “Sir, please. I promise you we’ll always be careful. I’ll tell the others to keep their mouths shut obviously, and if they say anything too loud I’ll make sure they regret it.”  _ How, exactly?  _ “If anything happens or we find anything suspicious, we’ll call it off straight away and I’ll take her back to the cabin. I  _ promise _ .”

_ Jesus Christ he sounds desperate. _ He hums, sounding annoyed but also sounding as if he’s genuinely considering Mike’s points, which gives his confidence the slightest kick up that he needs.

“You promise, that if _anything_ happens, _anyone_ looks at her funny, you hear _anything_ , even the crunch of a branch, you’ll take her back straight away?” He questions Wheeler; he knows he’s a good kid true to his word, especially when it comes to El; a year of calling is no joke.

“Yes, sir! I do. I care about her as much as you do, sir. Say what you want about this – well, not to the others – but there’s nothing more important to me than her. She means everything to me.”

Hopper fails to hold back a small laugh through a large smirk.  _ Young love, sure, but anyone who says these two aren’t destined to be together ‘til death do them part is an idiot. He’s not sure whether the thought of that is scary or comforting; most likely a good dosage of both. _

“Yeah, kid, I know, I get it. I feel the same way. You’ve been through a lot together; she’s saved all our lives twice, yours an extra time so I’ve heard, so I really get it. And in all honesty I thank you for your loyalty to her, and your understanding of my point.”

Mike’s honoured to hear such words coming from the  _ chief of police _ .  
“Thank you, sir, but it’s not only that she’s saved all our lives. Of course that’s huge, but-” he ducks his head as he feels the temperature of his face increase significantly. “It’s more about  _ her _ , as a person, you know? Her personality, who she is, our friendship. That’s more important to me than anything. I don’t care that she’s got superpowers, and whilst I’m obviously thankful for what she’s done for all of us, that’s such a small part of it.”

Hopper feels his eyebrow reach for the ceiling; such a powerful statement from a  _ thirteen year old _ should be making him laugh his ass off, but coming from  _ Mike _ , about  _ El _ , yeah, he can believe every word.

“Good, kid. I respect you, Wheeler. I bet most in your position would just see the superpowers and go nuts over that, but what you just told me… that was powerful, kid.”

A smile forms on Mike’s lips, despite the fact he can’t believe what he’s hearing.  Despite what seems to be acceptance coming from Hopper, he can’t help but panic slightly when Hopper raises to his feet. 

“Come here, kid.”

Hopper approaches Mike, and can’t help but feel amused at the slight look of fear in his face. He pulls Mike into a sort of Dad-hug, patting him on the back. Mike’s stunned from the show of appreciation from the  _ chief of police _ .

“Thank you, Wheeler. Seriously, thank you. For understanding, for caring. I couldn’t imagine anyone better for her, you know that?”

Well, if Mike’s face wasn’t hot before, it damn well is now.  
“Th-Thank you, sir.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” Hopper slumps back into his seat, keeping his gaze on Mike.  
“Fine, she can join you in your journeys. I’m trusting you, Mike. I know I can.”

Mike nods his head so hard he’s sure it’ll snap off any second.  
“Yes sir, of course you can. Thank you; thank you so much!”

“Yeah, don’t mention it, I’ll be getting enough thanks from her _tonight,_ I’m sure.” he emphasises ‘tonight’, “I’m sure you’ll be headed right to the cabin as soon as you’re out that door, am I right?”

Mike’s not sure why, after the mutual respect found between them, but he can’t help but gulp at the statement. “If- if that’s… okay with you, sir.”

A smirk forms on Hopper’s face once again. He simply nods his head. Mike feels his mouth stretch into a smile that’s probably bigger than any of his previous. Instinctively, he approaches Hopper stretches his arms as far around the man as he can. Hopper can’t help but feel some hint of happiness as Mike holds him in a hug. He pats his back again, probably a bit too rough; but _hey_ , kid’s gotta be tough.

“Go on, kid, go make her day.” Hopper dismisses Mike, prompting him to lean back. The smile on his face somehow increases in size. _Are those tears?_

“T-Thank you, so much sir.”

Mike backs through the door as Hopper nods his head, giving him a _shoo_ notion with his hand. Mike closes the door behind him and can’t help but nearly run out the door back to his bike. He cannot wait to break the news to El, and he’s practically bursting to see her reaction.

_This ride is going to take forever._


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows immediately after [Chapter 1: Agreement](/works/13453983/chapters/30840039).  
> Mike visits the cabin to break the exciting news to El. They don't waste any time before beginning their first journey out in the open.

• • • | • • • • • | • • •  
Mike performs their personal knock on the cabin door. He hears the locks slide open before he manages to complete the last sequence. The door shoots open, nearly hitting the wall, and he’s greeted by El practically sprinting out of her room.

“Mike! What are you doing here?”  
She embraces him into a hug as she always does, with him immediately returning the gesture.

“I’ve got some good news. Amazing news.”

She backs up to look at him. “Oh?”

They both walk to the sofa, Mike closing the door behind them. As they sit, Mike can’t keep the smile off his face.

“What is it, Mike?”

“I’ve just come from seeing Hopper about some thoughts I’ve had.”

Her eyebrow raises; he very rarely speaks to Hopper these days; Hopper knowing it’s pointless trying to enforce a _‘plan all visits with me’_ rule between these two; and now that they’ve got their own knock, he’s comfortable that El knows who’s at the door, and isn’t likely to accidentally kill him any time soon.  
So Mike visiting Hopper at the station is a rare occurrence now, to say the least.

“The basic idea, is that if you’re going to be joining us in high school, it’ll seem a bit odd if you’ve been here for a year but never outside.”

Her expression turns to excitement. _Is this going how I think it is?_

“It took a bit of encouraging but he _actually_ agreed with me! You can go out, anywhere!”

She jumps off the sofa, pulling Mike with her into what seems like the tightest hug he’s ever felt. She’s jumping up and down in excitement, barely holding back her scream.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” she blurts out multiple times, unable to stop. Mike feels as if his heart’s going to explode; he’s never seen her so excited, but he’d do anything to see her like this more often.

“Can we go out now?” she asks through the excitement.

“I thought you’d never ask.” he smiles back at her. She quickly breaks the hug to grab her coat, slipping into her shoes soon after. They both leave the cabin hand-in-hand, walking through the woods for a moment before emerging onto a road as to not make the cabin’s location obvious.

“Where can we go?” she asks him.

“Nowhere in particular, I thought we could just roam around for a bit, soak up all freedom we can.”

She smirks, nodding her head. Anywhere is special if Mike’s with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter than usual, but I didn't want to bloat this chapter with the first encounter that I have planned.  
> As always, comments are very much appriciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hand-in-hand, El and Mike stroll aimlessly through Hawkins, sticking mostly to dirt roads, avoiding crowded areas (by request of El). They'd been silent up until now, simply enjoying each-other's company.

"This is lovely." El breaks the silence.

"Hmm?" Mike finds himself caught off-guard by her sudden statement.

"Not having to worry about monsters or bad people. Just being able to be _normal_. "

He nods his head. "It's all I could ever ask for. You deserve freedom."

A smile grows on her, which Mike absolutely loves. It's been such a rare sight; her smile. Every time a genuine smile emerges on her face it drives him insane.

"And you gave it to me, Mike. The day you found me in the woods was the day my life changed forever, and I'll never know how to thank you for it."

Mike's sure his heart is going to melt.

"You don't need to, El. Just knowing that you can finally live a normal life; a life without worry; a life where we never need to be separated again... That's all I could ever want."

El's head ducks, overwhelmed by happiness. _What did I ever do to deserve such amazing people in my life? What made me so lucky to be found by Mike?_

"Us. Together forever." she wraps an arm around his waist, pressing herself against him tight.  
"That's all I ever want."

To say Mike's blushing would be an understatement. He feels an immediate need to dunk himself in an ice-cold bath, right now. He wraps an arm around her too, and leans his head against hers. He remains silent, not knowing what to say. He'd do anything to keep this a reality.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter ever?  
> Yeah. Ran out of ideas, decided this had a good enough ending point.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me your comments if you have time and you enjoyed! They mean the world to me and always help keep me motivated to continue writing!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
